Like cat and dog
by abtacha
Summary: After a violent storm swept over the GrandLine, the straw hats found a survivor of a wrecked ship: Tashigi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Corrected version (what doesn't mean that there can be mistakes in this story ;-)).

o

o

Author's note1: Set between Alabasta and Water7.

Author's note2: 'Like cat and dog' is just about Tashigi's time on the Going-Merry and about her feelings to be too close to Zoro. I do NOT want to write a comprehensive story about Tashigi and Zoro, so prepare for a, perhaps, open end.

Author's note3: I've read (in Wikipedia ;-)) that in the English version of the anime, Kuina was so much hurt that she could never fight again. In the Japanese version of the anime she died by an accident. I've decided to follow the Japanese version. That's important for one or two scenes in the story.

o

The story is anywhere between 'T' and 'M'. I've decided to give 'T', but prepare to read some mature subjects in later chapters.

o

Please review!

o

o

o

o

Like cat and dog

o

o

Chapter1

o

o

In the chaos that exploded in the sea, all she saw was this huge wave which thundered towards them – and she knew it was their end. Their ship wasn't so bad, marine's ships were built strong in general, but in this moment the ship was nothing more than a thin nutshell. It danced for a few seconds in front of the wave before it disappeared in the wall of water.  
o

When she opened her eyes again she was surprised… to be alive. Then she moaned and her surprise gave place to terrible pain in her right shoulder. She was hurt – but alive, at least. The only other thing she recognized before she lost conscience again was that she lay on a demolished part of the deck of the wrecked ship, lonely and helplessly in the middle of the blue hell, in the middle of the sea.

o

"Is she alive?"

She wasn't able to open her eyes when she heard the male voice that sounded so familiar to her, but she felt through a mist of pain, confusion and weakness that she was lifted up from the wooden planks.

"She's alive, but hurt badly and really weak," a young voice told, "She needs rest for some days!"

"Chopper, do your best! You must help her!"

Before Tashigi fell unconscious again she realized that the last voice had been the voice of Roronoa Zoro.

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter2

o

o

Tashigi immediately opened her eyes and straightened up in the bed.

Perhaps it was an action that depended on the events on the marine's ship, perhaps it was a reaction on the thought that she had been saved by the pirates she had chased and fought on Loguetown and on Alabasta – but for sure it was the wrong decision to straighten up. The pain in her right shoulder, in her head… everywhere in her body immediately came back and exploded in her mind. Tashighi screamed out with pain and fell back in her bed.

It didn't take more than a few moments, until a woman in black trousers, a black jacket, with boots and with a big cowboy-hat entered the room.

Tashigi's eyes widened, "YOU!"

She tried to ignore the pain and her weakness and tried to move, tried to escape from this woman who had been the right-hand woman of Crocodile.

Behind Robin the rest of the crew came in, but the ex-assassin drew so much attention on herself that the lieutenant didn't notice all of them.

Tashigi stared at Robin, and then she looked to Luffy and croaked, "Why… I thought she's one of your worst enemies!"

Zoro smiled, "Things change, Kui…, eh, Tashigi."

The marine's lieutenant froze when she saw him. She needed one moment to realize that she REALLY was on their ship and that she was door to door to HIM. She felt a lump in her throat, forgot that she was hurt and forgot that she had been near death. Damn! It really was Zoro. Anywhere in her heart she had hoped that all of this had been an illusion and that she would wake up on a ship of the marine, but when she saw Roronoa Zoro the hope for an illusion was gone. A few seconds later she flopped back to her bed. Then she turned again to Robin and managed a weak but dangerous gaze, "Don't dare to come close to me, devil!"

"You can believe Zoro, she has changed," an orange haired woman in the background said. Tashigi looked at the girl and sorted her thoughts: She had to be Nami, Luffy's navigator.

"She almost killed me on Alabasta!" Tashigi hissed.

Robin smiled gently, "Yes. But don't be afraid, I won't cross your way, if you don't like it."

"Yes, I don't want it, you damn criminal!"

Robin didn't react on Tashigi's words and for a moment the lieutenant admired the self-control of the raven haired woman. But suddenly her face became pale and she asked in shock, "Where's my sword?"

Zoro answered, "It's here. Don't worry; you hadn't lost it, what's really a miracle if you ask me… I will keep it for you until you're all right again."

"Don't touch it! You're a… dirty pirate! This sword is too good for you! Pirates like you shouldn't touch a sword like Shigure!"

The swordsman grinned, "Lieutenant, you're not in the position to order anything."

She hesitated, and then she swallowed. Zoro was right, unfortunately. She was injured and weak, on a pirate's ship and surrounded by enemies. She had to do what they demanded. She nodded angrily after a moment.

"Hm, good," Nami told and pushed herself in front of the woman, "I think, Chopper will treat your wounds until you're better. And then we will drop you on an inhabited island with a marine's station. If one asks me you're no captive. You're a marine lieutenant but we will help you. But listen to me, Tashigi: If you don't cooperate, we will first destroy your glasses…"

Tashigi stared at Nami. She couldn't see anything without her glasses.

Nami continued, "If you go on making trouble after we broke your glasses we will sell you at the slave market." She grinned maliciously.

The face of the lieutenant lost its color and the navigator went on talking, "So it's your decision: You can sail with us as our guest – or as our prisoner. What do you want?"

She swallowed down the panic and looked around. She didn't want to be their guest; she wanted to fight them, to put them behind bars so they weren't a danger for the hard working people on the islands out there. But… Tashigi lowered her head and whispered in frustration, "I… choose the presence as your guest."

Nami relaxed, "Good choice, Tashigi."

"Y… yes," Tashigi whispered and saw the crew leaving the room.

Just the cute reindeer stayed in the room. The lieutenant looked at Chopper, "Eh, you are the doctor?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't know your position in the crew. You… look quite strange, by the way," She said in a weak voice.

"Eh, no! I don't look strange, at least not for a mixture between a human and a reindeer."

"You've eaten from the devil's fruits?" she inquired.

"Yes."

Tashigi managed a smile, "Hm, it's nice to see such a sweet crew member between all these evil…"

The reindeer hesitated, and then he smiled embarrassedly.

Silence.

Chopper walked to one of the cupboards and took out tubes and boxes. Tashigi's eyes followed his actions, and then he came back and put all the things next to her bed.

Lost in his thoughts he seemed to ignore everything around him. Then he began to replace her old bandages and put ointments on the wounds.

"Chopper?"

The reindeer started, woke from his thoughts, "Eh, yes?"

"Will… you really sell me if I'm not following your orders?" she whispered anxiously.

The doctor smiled slightly, "No. Nami just wanted to show you that you aren't on a marine's ship… We aren't villains. So relax. Your wounds are still bad and the today's happenings strained you extremely."

He ignored the flash in her eyes to resist his order and left the room.

o

A knock at the door woke her from dozing.

Chopper had bandaged her hands completely so that she wasn't able to do anything for one or two days. He had told her that it was necessary and she didn't dare to contradict the doctor.

She still lay in her bed, opened her eyes slowly and tried to sort her mind… She had to be awake if one of these villains came into this room.

"Tashigi?"

She froze. Zoro's voice. But it didn't help; she had to be friendly, even to him.

"Eh, yes?"

"Can I come in?"  
"…Yes."

When the green haired guy entered the room, Tashigi stared to him hostile, and then she recognized that Zoro carried a plate. "Sanji made dinner for you and told me to bring it to you," he said with one of his typical grim countenance.

He sat down next to Tashigi and put the plate on a board near Tashigi. "Sanji also told me to say you that he's sorry that your dinner isn't as tasteful as his ordinary cooking, but Chopper ordered to use just food that tastes boring."

She hesitated. It really smelled great and she was sure that it also tasted great. When she took a closer look she saw that the plate was filled with a vegetable soup.

"Sanji? Eh, the cook?" she asked.

Zoro grinned, "Yes, our cook. A crew member of minor importance."

She looked to her bandaged palms. Suddenly the swordsman smiled, "I will do it for you."

"Do what?" Tashigi asked skeptically.

"Do this…" he took the spoon, filled it with the soup and took it to Tashigi's mouth.

She stared to him, and then her face burnt red, "You… want to feed me?? You stupid…"

"You must eat. You haven't eaten for days."

"I'm not hungry!" she told angrily. The thought that this pirate, this villain, this… arrogant wannabe would help her to eat was too much, even for an almost-dead Tashigi. She was a big girl and big girls didn't need pirates who fed her. This was one of the biggest indignities in her life.

"I don't believe you," Zoro told.

"Shut up! Take… your damn soup and go away!"

Zoro grinned, took the spoon away and stood up, "If you change your opinion, tell me."

She swallowed, stared at him. He didn't take the plate out of the room, but placed it near the bed. And the soup, this damn soup that smelled so good was at the board at her side and she wasn't able to take the spoon. But she WAS hungry, whatever she had said to him. She was so hungry that she could cry.

"Zoro?" she whispered.

He stopped a few steps before the doors, "Yes?"

"Eh… I'm perhaps… a bit hungry, after all…"

"So you want to ask me if I could help you?"

She felt a strong aversion against it, but she needed his help… and the tone in his voice hadn't been spiteful or amused; it was serious, "Yes, I… want to ask you that question."

He nodded and walked back to Tashigi. Before he could take the spoon she whispered, "But please don't tell it to anybody."

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter3

o

o

After two more days Tashigi was able to eat without Zoro's help and after four more days she could stand up. Chopper wasn't so amused about this fact, but he couldn't stop the lieutenant. One day later she was in training again.

o

In the first days she hated it to be on the Going-Merry. But she had to admit that they really tried to accept her and that Luffy and his crew treated her good, although they were extra cautious when she closer than five steps. Perhaps it was just unfamiliar to them to have a marine's lieutenant on their pirate's ship.

But with the time she began to understand that these pirates were different to villains. The Straw hats didn't plunder, kill or terrorize. All they did was to enjoy freedom. And just because of that they had become outlaws.

She sighed and looked along the deck where she lay in a deckchair next to Nami's. The orange haired woman seemed to doze and Tashigi had promised her to wake her after fifteen minutes for preventing sunstroke. Nami was OK, a very good navigator and a great cartographer. In the marine Nami could have been well paid and in a high position: It was terrible waste that she was on a pirate ship.

But the most important fact why Tashigi began to like Nami was that she had brought space between Tashigi and Robin. The archeologist still scared Tashigi and it didn't help that Robin really had changed after the almost-disaster of Alabasta. So Nami had decided to give Tashigi the right bed in their room and Robin the left bed. Nami herself slept in a hammock in the middle.

Suddenly she sighed again. Didn't matter. They all were pirates and when Tashigi was free again, she had to hunt them and to put them into prison. It was Tashigi's duty to do so, although the lieutenant would put a good word for the Straw hats, so they wouldn't treat badly in prison.

"Hey, Tashigi!"

Without warning a wooden sword, apparently for training, was thrown in her direction and fell to the ground one step before her.

She raised her head and saw Zoro who stood at the rail with another wooden sword.

Zoro grinned, "Do you want to train?"

Tashigi grinned back, didn't answer but put her in a fighting position. It was time to show this wannabe how to fight. In the corners of her eyes she saw Nami and Ussop looking to the upcoming fight.

"It's the first time you give me something like a weapon. You must trust me," she said loudly.

"You're a marine and I don't like marines, but in your special case, it's different. You've proven yourself as trustworthy person," Zoro said sullen.

"Don't be wrong in me, pirate!" she hissed and attacked him suddenly, without warning.

Zoro swerved to the right in high speed, spun round and hit her with his wooden training sword on her back. Tashigi stumbled and fell forward. She felt shame rising in her heart that the pirate had defeated her like a stupid beginner – and that everybody on deck had seen it.

"Nice try, Tashigi," Zoro grumbled, "but you should be more patiently."

Her face turned red, "You dare to…" she jumped on her feet and attacked again. Zoro swerved again without bigger problems and hit Tashigi a second time on her back so hard that she fell.

"Your technique ain't bad, but you're too impulsive," he told quietly.

She could feel tears in her eyes. Two times he had beaten her and had dishonored her. And the worst thing was that he dared to give her tips, "You… you…"

She jumped onto her feet and attacked again. Zoro didn't move this time, but when the lieutenant swinged her sword to hit, Zoro just lifted his sword towards her unshielded throat.

Tashigi stopped in the moment when the point of the weapon touched her skin.

Silence.

"You're too emotionally. Try to fight with your mind, not with feelings."

She didn't reply, but just looked at the wooden sword Zoro held towards her. Suddenly she opened her mouth, took breath and whispered, "Why… do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Mortify me," she whispered.

"I don't understand."

"You've… defeated me like a stupid wannabe."

Zoro grinned, "It wasn't my intention to mortify you. I just wanted to train… and you lost the training-fight. That's all."

He could see a lonely tear running down her cheek.

"But you've beaten me so fast," she said flat.

Zoro lowered his weapon, "So you should train harder. Perhaps you can defeat me the next time."

Tashigi heard someone sighing behind her and turned around. Nami looked at the two fighters skeptically, "Enough for the moment, Tashigi. I've promised Chopper to keep an eye on you and he will be annoyed if he sees you fighting."  
"But…"

"You can fight tomorrow again if you want! Your health is still poor and I don't want to discuss."

Zoro grinned, "You should do what she's saying. The goat can't take a joke when she wants anything."

"I'M NO GOAT!" Nami yelled and punched his head furiously.

Tashigi smiled. Nami was one of the most refreshing persons she knew and after a moment she nodded. As Zoro had told, it wasn't good to argue with Nami if it was an important point.

She gave the sword back to Zoro, but stared at him hostile and went back to her deckchair.

Nami smiled to her, "Nice to see that you're sensible. That's rare on this ship. I'm used to be the only one on the Going-Merry who's using brain, except for Robin… By the way, do you want to do anything useful?"

Tashigi nodded and followed Nami to the tangerine trees that were set on the upper deck of the ship.

Nami looked at the trees, "Please help me to pick a few tangerines. Sanji wants to make something with fruits for dinner."

Tashigi sighed and tore off two tangerines. Nami looked at her annoyed, "Could you take care?"

"Why?" the lieutenant asked bored.

"Because these trees are from the tangerine plantation of my mother."

"Hm."  
Silence.

Nami hesitated, and then she said, "She was a marine like you before she had decided to care for me and my sister. When I was in the age of ten, she was killed by a pirate named Arlong. These fruits are one of my last memories so please take care."  
Tashigi faltered, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's clear. I don't talk about this too much."

"Hm, yes, understand… But why did you sign up at a pirate's ship if your mother was killed by a pirate."

"Luffy had defeated Arlong and had freed me and the whole island… He's really different to ordinary pirates."

"But he's a pirate anyway!"

"Yes, we're pirates but there are big differences to villains like Creek, Arlong or Crocodile."  
"Eh, yes…"

Suddenly the navigator smiled and changed the subject, "By the way, Zoro…"

The lieutenant snorted heavily. Just to mention his name made her angry. Nami grinned when she realized it.

"Don't say his name!" Tashigi hissed.

"Oh, hm, all right… But I thought that you perhaps want to know that he asked us to give you your sword back."

"He… WHAT?"

"Yeah, he thought we can trust you. I asked him to wait, because I wasn't sure if you would kill all of us while sleeping."

"Eh…"

"Perhaps you can persuade us after the dinner," she blinked to Tashigi and walked back to her deckchair, _and perhaps you can realize that Zoro doesn't want to have problems with you._

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter4

o

o

Zoro didn't turn around when he heard the typical sound of a sword that was fixed loosely at a belt. He smiled and kept on looking up to the stars.

The person behind him made a step at his side and also looked to the night sky for a short moment. It was a beautiful night, starlit and balmy. In the corner of his eyes he could see Shigure, Tashigi's sword, now again at her side.

Suddenly he sighed, "Nami always loves to explain us how to navigate with the stars at those nights. Sometimes it's almost interesting."

Then there was silence.

"So you came to overpower me after we trusted you enough to give you your sword back?" he suddenly whispered.

She smiled, "No, not this time."

"And what do you want?" he asked grimly.

"I know we had problems in the past and it's sure that we're still enemies after this 'adventure', but I wanted to thank you that you gave me Shigure back."

"The entire crew decided to do so. It wasn't me alone. And besides… I was against it."

"Nami told me you already wanted give me my sword back yesterday."

He sighed annoyed, "Stupid… female demon… Somebody should silence her sometimes."

"Perhaps;" the bluenette grinned, "but in this case it was a good thing and I… wanted to thank you. I'm connected with this sword in a special way and to don't feel it is really bad."

"Hm, I know this feeling."

Tashigi fell in silence and stared to the sea, "You know it's damn romantic if you're stargazing at such nights."

He murmured, "I try to hide the romantic part of my soul every time. Someone could think I'm weak if he – or she – sees me standing here. By the way, I'm not only stargazing…"  
"Hm?"

"I'm also keeping an eye on this ship and on this crew. And if someone will do anything to this crew, even to the damn cook, or to this ship, he – or she – will regret it."

Silence. Tashigi needed some moments to understand his words, but then she smiled. Apart from the fact that the words were directed against her, she knew why he had said this.

"Eh, yes, of course… Eh, by the way… I'm curious: In Loguetown you said, I remember you to anybody else."

Zoro stared to the sea. After a short moment he whispered, "Her name was Kuina."

"Was?"

"Yes. She died when we were children."

"I'm sorry," the lieutenant said.

Silence.

After a moment Zoro smiled bitterly, "It was like a bad joke. She was a swordswoman and so much better than me. And then she felt down a few… fucking stairs and died… The best fighter I've ever met, and of course one of my best friends, died in a ridiculous accident."

Tashigi didn't know what to say. She wished to hug him, to give him strength.

Then he continued, "You're looking like her. Kuina had blue hair like you and even your traits are like hers. But the worst is that you're acting like she had acted."

Again he stopped and sighed, "You can believe me: It's hard to see somebody who remembers me to a dead friend."

"I…" she stopped and stared to the horizon. Zoro looked to her, "What's up?"

"I thought I saw a faint light."

Zoro looked out, too. After a short moment he also saw the light, "Hm, yes. There's anything out there."

"Could be a ship."

"Hm, no. I don't believe. That must be the light of a town."

"Why no ship?"

"I've spent more days on sea in my life than on any island. I've learned to estimate such a thing correctly."

Tashigi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Damn know-it-all! You can't know if it's a ship or a town."

He shook his head, "No. We're near Totolag. And I'm sure, this light is from Totolag."

"Totolag? Sounds strange."

"Yeah, Totolag's a small island out there."

"You could drop me there."

He grinned, "I don't think that's a good idea. Totolag's a pirate island. The pirates there would do things with you, you would hate."

She lowered her eyes and didn't reply.

Zoro hesitated and whispered, "You can trust us. We will drop you on the next civilized island. But to drop you on Totolag would be your death sentence."

He gave her one more glimpse and left for his cabin.

o

Tashigi looked down to the waves. An island full of pirates, but, however, an island… perhaps she could disguise herself as an ordinary traveler and sign up on a merchant ship. She looked up, tried to estimate the distance between the Going-Merry to the lights of Totolag. Perhaps a few miles… five, six… perhaps more. She could… No, the Straw hats were honorable. They would bring her to an island… but, damn! She was a lieutenant of the marine and she sailed with the enemy! She had to go to next marine's base immediately and tell that the Straw hats were in these waters. She took a deep breath, took off her shoes and climbed over the rail. Perhaps eight miles. She could swim this distance. She was born in this world of islands and so the water was her second life. By the way, the current would bring her to Totolag anyway. She fixed her sword on her back and jumped down in the ocean…

o

o

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter5

o

o

A knock at the door.

Nami yawned and stared to the door. She was awake, but still in her hammock, Robin still slept. The archeologist wasn't a late riser: The morning just had begun and Nami was known to be an early bird.

The navigator sighed and answered the knock, "Yes?"

"Your breakfast's ready, sunshine," Sanji said behind the closed door.

The navigator yawned again, "All right, thanks."

"Hm, please would you come in the next minutes, because I don't know how long I can restrain Lufy."

"Oh, yes…"

"And bring Robin and Tashigi with you. By the way… Tashigi: You've forgotten your shoes on deck."

Silence.

Nami hesitated, "Eh, Sanji, she's not here."

o

Zoro shook his head in frustration when he stared out to the ocean. Suddenly he clenched his fists and shouted out angrily, "Damn! Stupid…"

Nami sighed, "Hm, I wonder if we should search for her."

The swordsman stared at her, "Nami! I hope you're joking! She's on the way to a pirate island!"

"It was her decision, Zoro. We offered her to bring her to a civilized island, but obviously she wasn't interested in our help."

"But… but…" Zoro stammered, and then he hissed, "You… ungrateful…"

"Hm?"

"Damn! Think at Cocos! We helped you to fight Arlong although you didn't want our help! Don't you think we should do the same for her, too?"

Suddenly the orange haired woman smiled, "So it's important for you to save her?"

"Yeah, of course…"  
She grinned, "Thanks, I just wanted to hear it… Of course we help her!"

Zoro gave her a dangerous look, "Silly cow!"

Robin interrupted them, "Navigator-san's right. I also think we must search for her."

"On Totolag?" Sanji asked.

"Of course," Robin explained, "There are two possibilities: Either we will find her on Totolag or she's drowned."

Except for Luffy the boys started and even Nami shuddered, "Sometimes you still scare me, Robin. Please don't mention this idea!"

"We will find her on the island," Luffy stated.

Nami sighed heavily, "Didn't you understand, you idiot?! Perhaps she's…"

Luffy smiled, "She's all right, Nami."  
"You can't know!"

He grinned, "My heart knows!"

o

The last part of the way had been the worst.

Her arms and legs burnt like fire and when she reached the coast, Tashigi couldn't move one more step and lay a few minutes on the beach of Totolag. The distance between the ship and the island had been about seven miles or so and after the fifth mile Tashigi had hated herself for swimming away.

But she had made it and after a short break she stood up, took Shigure off her back and fixed it on her side. Then she sighed, looked around her and found a narrow path, which headed into the backlands.

o

When Tashigi entered the harbor inn, she tried to stay in the dark, but she couldn't prevent that she attracted the attention of the whole inn. She tried to ignore the curious eyes and walked to the bar.

The landlord looked at her and after a while he asked, "What can I do for ya?"

Tashigi felt a lump in her throat. Anything was wrong here "I, eh, want to ask… if there's a ship, which is sailing away in the next days… perhaps a merchant ship?"

The landlord nodded, wanted to reply, but suddenly Tashigi heard a person coming at her side.

She looked at him nervously; and saw a pirate leaning at the bar who stared at her. Suddenly he grinned, "Hm, nice weatha."

She started when she heard his words and nodded, "Yes, of course."  
The pirate pointed at her sword, "That's Shigure, eh?"

Her face lost its color.

"Do you know that pirates also have 'Wanted' posters from marines?"

"N… no…" _No, please, that can't be true! Please…_

"You're Tashigi, the lieutenant of Captain Smoker… And I have to tell ya, dear Tashigi, you're in trouble now!" the pirate said with an evil grin.

o

o

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter6

o

o

The Straw hats docked without problems in the main harbor of Totolag: Pirates were welcome here and the best thing was that they didn't attracted attention.

Robin was the only one of the crew who had been on Totolag earlier and she had told that it was all right here to steal, plunder or fight. There was no law on the island and the travelers and inhabitants of Totolag just followed the rules of the pirates. For an ordinary pirate this island was like heaven. But the Straw hats had to be cautious. Robin had explained that Totolag's pirates were the enemies of everybody who hasn't such a dark heart. They mustn't spend too much time here or the inhabitants of this harbor town would realize that the Straw hats hated the way of ordinary pirates.

o

o

When Zoro came back from his 'reconnaissance mission', he had passed several ships and buildings on his way to the Going-Merry. The swordsman had counted seventeen ships at the piers, from small caravels to big frigates and old war galleons. Many of them had damages from fights… The buildings were shabby. No one seemed to be interested in the condition of the houses, so it just was a question of time until they went down.

And, next to this information of the situation in the city, he also found out what had happen to Tashigi…

o

Now Zoro was on his way back to the Going-Merry. Nami already stood at the rail, impatient as usual. Sometimes he really thought that their navigator was a silly cow, but on the other side he knew that she was a trustful member of the crew – although he would never admit it. He climbed up the rope ladder to the deck and saw the crew there, waiting. Just Robin sat on her deckchair a few steps away and seemed to ignore him. But the swordsman knew that she listened to every of his words, too.

"Have you found her?" Ussop asked immediately.

Zoro shook her head, looking to all of them with a serious face, "No, not really. But one the drunken sailors told me what happened to her."

"And what is it?" Nami wanted to know.

"She was caught by pirates and sold to slave traders."

Silence.

"Where's she now?" Robin asked.

"She's still on the island, in the guild house of those slave trades."

The raven haired woman smiled, "So what's the problem? We buy her."

Everybody looked up to Nami who stared at Zoro, but she nodded, too, "Eh, yeah, of course. I think in this… eh, extraordinary and special case, money isn't that important… Of course she has to repay when we have saved her!"

"No!"

Their heads whirled around and looked to Luffy. Then the captain said, "I don't like slave traders. I want to fight them!"

o

"Ah, my greetings, customers!" one of the slave trader smiled at them, when Luffy, Zoro and Sanji entered the guild house of the Totolag's slave traders.

Luffy didn't react on the smile and said, "I want to speak to your chief."

"Eh…"

"We've got some… special wishes," Sanji told him.

The eyes of the trader brightened and he nodded, "Please come with me."

He turned around and disappeared in a door at his right. The three Straw hats followed him through a long and dark passage to a lonely door. The trader opened the door and Luffy, Zoro and Sanji entered the next room, which was decorated with some luxuries. A few men stood in the middle of this room, talking about anything.

The trader walked to one of them and whispered something in his ear. The man stopped talking to his interlocutors and turned to Luffy, "My greetings, I'm the chief of this trade guild. You want to have something special?"

The captain of the Straw hats stared to him, "We want Tashigi."

"And her sword," Zoro added.

The chief smiled, "Ah, Tashigi… the new one… yes… and this sword. Hm, I'm no expert at swords, but it doesn't look like a cheap sword… and of course the woman is sweet, too. What do you think about 500,000 bellies?"

Luffy shook his head, "I didn't say I want to buy her, I've said, I want her."

"Eh…"

"And I want that you free all other slaves."

"And if I do this, you will allow us to live?" the slaver asked with an angry and sarcastic voice.

"Yes," Luffy answered seriously.

The chief sighed heavily, "Hey guards! I guess these stupid beginners want to get into trouble. Play with them!"

Luffy grinned evilly, "Yeah, let's play!"

o

o

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter7

o

o

Somebody broke through the door of the cell.

Tashigi blinked in surprise and stared at him in shock, "Zoro!?"

Zoro ignored her, but turned around towards the two guards of this part of the prisons.

He made one step back; swerved to the right and drew his swords… It just took a short moment until the guards were down. Zoro grunted and turned to Tashigi. He lifted his sword… and for a short moment she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

Then he cut her chains with his sword.

Tashigi stared at him, "Eh, these chains were made of iron! You… you… can cut iron with one hit??"

Zoro grinned, "Yeah, it's no problem for me. You just have to train hard…"

Steps.

Zoro whirled around and saw one pirate, who stood in the door. When he saw the gun in his hands, he froze. The swordsman knew he wouldn't evade this time.

In the moment when the pirate shot, Tashigi jumped up to attack the pirate, Zoro stumbled, fell back, and Tashigi hit the pirate with her fists and knocked him out.

Tashigi smiled, and then she turned around… and stared at the wound in Zoro's chest. The bullet had hit him close at his lungs and she could see the wound bleeding down Zoro's body.

Her eyes widened in panic, "ZORO!"

She knelt down to him immediately, "Zoro! Damn! Are you all right?"

He spitted out his blood, "Yeah, I'm… fine. It, it just was one bullet."

She closed her eyes in shock, unable to react to his stupid joke, "Oh my god! We must… we must…"

"You… you have to barricade the door and pull me to the wall."

Tashigi nodded, closed the door and pulled him to the wall of the cell. Then Tashigi flopped to the ground and realized that at least the movement didn't make the wound bleeding too much.

He sighed heavily, took off his shirt and looked up to Tashigi, who stared at him without saying a word, "Eh, lieutenant, could you help me?"

His words brought her back to reality, "Oh yes, sorry… hm, what should I do?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Damn, please bandage my wound with the shirt!"

"Oh, yes," she told, still lost in thoughts. Then she took his shirt, tore it to strips and fixed it on his chest.

"AH! Do you want to kill me? Don't tighten it so much!"

She started, loosened the bandage, lowered her eyes and whispered, "Sorry, Zoro."

Silence.

Suddenly she sighed. "Damn! Damn! Why have you've done that? Why did you try to help me out of here?"

"Because they'd really sold you on the slave market?"

"I've had everything under control here!"  
In spite of his wound he laughed out loudly, "Under control?! Come on, you're kidding yourself!"

She sighed, looked up to the ceiling… Her thoughts turned. Why they had came back? Why? She was a marine lieutenant and the Straw hats were pirates. Did they want to capture her again and punish her for running away? No. That was nonsense. If they wanted to punish her, they'd had let her in the hands of these slave traders… Did they… did they really want to help her?

Tashigi couldn't understand it. She had done everything possible to show them that she was their enemy and that she didn't like them.

"Did you…"

"Hm?"

"Did you want to help me?" Tashigi whispered.

Zoro gave her a short glimpse, "Yes."  
"Why?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Because we hate slavery…" He stopped and added with a smile, "And I wanted to bring you your shoes back."

"Eh, yes, thanks," Tashigi smiled.

"It… was stupid to run away. We promised you to drop and so we'd done."

She lowered her head and whispered, "I know," suddenly she changed the subject, "Where's the rest of your crew?"

"Nami, Ussop, Chopper and Robin are on the ship. Luffy and Sanji free the other slaves and get Shigure back."

She looked in confusion, but then she smiled, "You free all slaves and bring back the beloved sword of a marine lieutenant? What pirates are you?"

"We've tried to tell you this all the time!"

"Tell what?"  
"We aren't ordinary pirates!" Zoro hissed frustrated.

Suddenly there was just the sound of some lonely drops running down the closed door.

"I'm sorry," Tashigi whispered.

Zoro sighed heavily again, "Ah, whatever!"

"Whatever?"

"We... we've really tried to convince you that we are different, but if you don't believe..."

Tashigi stared at him, saw him hissing, "Then you should go... go back to your damn captain with all your prejudices and tells him that we're the worst pirates in the GrandLine!"

She wanted to reply, but she heard as a group of persons reaching the door.

Suddenly the two swordsmen heard a voice rising, "We know you are in there. If you surrender, then we let you live."

Tashigi started. This wasn't good.

o

o

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter8

o

o

Zoro grumbled, "Hah! Come in and fight, if you dare to!"

Anybody at the other side of the door laughed in amusement, "We know you're hurt! Give us the woman and you will stay alive!"

Zoro didn't hesitate a second, "If you want her you have to walk over my corpse!"

Silence.

Then a voice hissed, "If you wish."

"Are you crazy?" Tashigi whispered in shock, "You can't fight at the moment!"

He grumbled, "Ah, shut up! I won't give you to those... bastards!"

The lieutenant looked at him, smiled and felt a warm and pleasant feeling near her stomach. She liked the feeling to be protected. Suddenly she shook her head. No! He was a pirate!

She sighed, tried to ignore her confusing feelings and concentrated on the situation, "Zoro! You can't fight! Your wound is too serious. We have to treat it immediately."

Zoro hesitated, thought about her words.

"The girl's right! Listen to her!" the voice said again.

The green haired fighter laughed, "I've NEVER listened to her and this is NOT the right moment to start it!"

Suddenly Zoro drew his Wado Ichimonji and passed Tashigi the sword, "Here, you must do it!"

"You... give me your sword??"

"If we want to survive this day, we have to trust each other."

The pleasant feeling in her stomach came back._ He trusts me! I did everything to make him hate me and he trusts me! I can't believe it!_ She took his sword and could feel her thoughts turning; _I'm not worth his trust! I..._

"Tashigi!"

"Eh, yes?"  
"Don't dream! You can dream when you're back on the ship."

"Eh, yes," she said and blushed.

Tashigi moved to the door and placed herself next to the door, fell into a fighting stance and unlocked the door.

They heard the door squeaking, and then it opened slowly…

Silence.

Suddenly Tashigi seemed to explode. She tore the door open and stormed into the passage behind the door. Zoro heard a surprised shout and the sound of swords which collided. One more shout and then Zoro heard like somebody punched anybody else with his fists.

Zoro tightened and drew the two other swords…

The door was opened again and Tashigi came back with a broad grin, "This wasn't a problem."

Zoro grumbled first, but then he swallowed down the pain and made one step to the door.

"Can you walk?" the lieutenant asked.

"Yeah... I.. I think, it's all right," Zoro whispered in pain. Tashigi couldn't ignore the feeling that she hated it to see him like this.

Tashigi opened the door and Zoro eyed the situation. Five attackers lay on the ground without showing a reaction.

"Hm, good job... although your way to fight with my Wado Ichimonji is quite amateurish if I look to the damages you've done to the other swords."

"AMATEURISH?"

He nodded seriously, "Yes, it seems you don't use the blade in the correct way."

"You... you..." she stopped, swallowed down her anger and hissed, "You should be grateful that I don't leave you here!"

"You wouldn't do this."

"And why wouldn't I do this?"

"You're too soft. You're too good-natured to leave a wounded crew member."

She stared at him, clenched his fist, "You... you..."

Suddenly he stumbled and fell to the ground. Tashigi smiled evilly seeing him sighing heavily with pain. But in the next moment her face got pale when she saw that the bandage turned red again. The fall had opened up the wound. She began to stutter, "I... I'm... sorry, I didn't want..."

Zoro gave her a dangerous and painful gaze, "Listen… you… you have to find Luffy or Sanji. Tell them I'm here and they have to bring Chopper."

"No!"

"No? Why not? Do you want me bleed to death?!"

Tashigi shook her head, "You were right. I will NOT leave you. Not in this moment. You saved me. I can't leave you here."

The pain came again and he sighed heavily, "L... Look, if you don't get Chopper, I will die here! Please do at least one time what I'm telling you!"

She looked down, hesitated and stood up.

Before she turned around to leave, Zoro said with a grin, "And, eh, I'm waiting here."

She rolled her eyes. This damn jerk even made his stupid jokes when he was so close death.

o

o

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter9

o

o

He swallowed down the pain: In his eyes it was a horrifying idea that she would see him crying… He had to swallow down the pain. He had to do it… It was complicated enough to handle Tashigi. But to show her any sign of weakness was the worst thing he could imagine.

Sometime it felt as they were like cat and dog, but he didn't know who of them was the dog and who was the cat. But... there was this damn feeling inside him which told him that his feelings for her weren't only anger. He sighed, tried to ignore his thoughts. No! She was a lieutenant, narrow-minded, stubborn and arrogant. She had so many traits which he didn't like and he wouldn't allow himself to like her. He wouldn't… Suddenly he smiled. Besides, she was the only one between him and the hell and he was sure that she would save him, even for the reason to remember him that he would be dead without her. Then he felt his body and his mind got tired… and the unconsciousness took him to a short journey.

o

Tashigi ran along rooms and passages of the guild house, hoping to find Luffy or Sanji, but the only thing she found was their trace: Knocked out slave traders. She sighed, fastened her steps. She had to find them, had to save him... although he was... yes, although he was Zoro. She hated him for the emotions he caused in her heart but in the same time she loved him for it. And she knew that either they would kill each other or they would merry.

There was another door.

Tashigi didn't hesitate, but broke through the door without compromises...

She stumbled and fell.

Suddenly she heard a confused voice, "Tashigi?"

She lifted her head, saw Luffy and Sanji and didn't let them the time to take breathing, "You... must come with me! IMMEDIATELY!"

o

o

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter10

o

o

He woke up in Robin's bed.

He moaned, felt the pain again. And when he looked around, he saw new bandages. He took a second look and saw his three swords on a table. And there was Tashigi, sleeping on a chair, next to the bed, with her head and her arms on his pillow. He looked to her, heard her quiet breathing and lay back again. He didn't know if it was heaven or hell to wake next to her, but apart from this question, he could rest another while. This stubborn and clumsy lieutenant would watch over him.

He yawned, closed his eyes and felt warmth, fatigue...

o

The next time when he opened his eyes she was awake.

First she stared at him in disbelief, but then she smiled happily and whispered, "Hey, Zoro, how do you feel?"

He gave her a smile too, "Eh, I'm better, I think."

Tashigi relaxed, "Sounds good. Chopper said you will be all right in a few days, but you still need two or three days to rest."

Zoro's eyes flashed, "Two or three days? The reindeer must be mad! I have to train!"

The lieutenant grinned, "You shouldn't argue with Chopper when you're injured, listen to me… and by the way, we didn't ask you. As the patient you have to do what the doctor says."

Zoro grumbled, "That's not fair."

She nodded amusedly, "Yes…. And now be a well-behaved patient and eat your soup."

Tashigi took a plate and held the spoon before his mouth.

Zoro stared at the spoon, "I CAN use my hands, girlie!"

She sighed, "I tell you once again: You aren't in command here! Do what I tell you!"

He looked to her dangerously, but in the next moment he grinned, "Yes, ma'am."

She grinned back; and saw as he took the spoon in his mouth.

Suddenly he pulled a face, "Bah! The soup's cold!"

"Yes. Sanji told me that it's better for you if the soup is cold."

"Damn cook! He will pay!" Zoro murmured.

"Perhaps, but in the next two days you will eat everything he gives you. And be sure that I will punish you if you don't do, what's good for you."

o

o

"Tashigi?"

The blue haired woman turned and saw Nami. It was night and the lieutenant was still awake, stargazing a bit. The boys slept, Robin watched over Zoro and so Nami was the only one next to Tashigi who wasn't sleeping.

Four days ago Zoro had woken up and all of them were relieved to see him healthy… Tashigi really had enjoyed those days: The atmosphere on the ship was carefree and happy and she had to admit that she hadn't ever felt something like this before. The duty on the ships of the marine was fulfilling, but it wasn't such… blithely. There was a part of her heart which hated her for loving the time on the Going-Merry, but after the Straw hats had saved her she had decided to give them a chance. And yes, even Robin was all right.

Tashigi woke from her thoughts, remembering that Nami wanted to talk to her, "Hm, yes?"

"What you're doing here?"

"Oh, stargazing, nothing more," she smiled.

Nami grinned, "So I hope you're really just stargazing and don't plan to jump in the ocean one more time."

"Eh, no! To do it one time is more than enough, believe me."

"Hm, that's good, because tomorrow morning we drop you on 'Falcia'."

Tashigi started. Falcia was an inhabited island and, what was more important for her, the marine had a base there.

Nami gave her a short gaze, "You should be happier. That's what you've wanted all the time: Your times with us, the terrible villains, will end tomorrow."

Tashigi sighed, "You aren't villains."

"Before we saved you on Totolag, we were," Nami grinned.

"No," the lieutenant whispered.

"No?"

Tashigi hesitated, and then she told Nami, "Do you remember Alabasta and the last fight in Arbana?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?"

"After you had stopped the Crocodile, I had found you in a street behind the palace's square. You had been sleeping."

Nami stared at the bluenette and felt a lump in her throat, "Eh… why… why…?"

"I couldn't captive you. You'd saved so many lives in Arbana and I had the feeling that it had been unfair and dishonorable to take you as prisoners… So I've forbid my soldiers to do anything against you."

Nami continued staring to the lieutenant and Tashigi kept on talking, "In Arbana I've realized that you're no villains. Sometimes I forget this fact, but it is so."

It took a moment until Nami could say anything, but then the navigator whispered, "If you're tired of the marine one day, you're welcome here."

Tashigi stared down on the planks of the Going-Merry, "I know."

The orange haired woman turned around and wanted to walk away, but suddenly Tashigi said, "There's a part in my soul which doesn't want to go."

Nami smiled and disappeared below the deck.

o

o

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Like cat and dog' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Like cat and dog' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter11

o

o

Falcia came in sight in the morning of the next day and they anchored in one of Falcia's unknown bays.

When they stopped the ship, Tashigi looked around in the faces of the Straw hats and smiled. The adventure was over and she was sure that this trip hadn't been her worst one. She couldn't say Goodbye, but nodded to them in respect… To Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Luffy, even to Robin… Then she turned to Zoro.

The former pirate hunter grumbled, "Can we go now?"

She blinked at him in surprise, "Eh…"

"I want to accompany you a while."

"You…?"

In the background Nami grinned from one ear to the other.

"I don't want that you 'accompany' me!"

"Shut up, girlie."

"Don't call me girlie!"

He sighed heavily, climbed down the ladder and began to walk inside the island. Tashigi hesitated, swallowed down her anger and followed him.

o

"Hey!"

Zoro stopped, when he heard her voice a few steps behind him, "What?"

"You can't accompany me."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Yeah?"

"Because… you are… and I am…"

Silence.

Zoro could hear their heartbeats.

Suddenly she made one more step towards him, pulled him closer to her and kissed him intensively.

He didn't refuse.

In the next second she pushed him away, "If this journey had taken one more day, I would stay with you on the Going-Merry… as a pirate of Luffy's crew!"

She stopped, hesitated and continued with tears in her eyes, "But the next time we will meet we will be enemies again, damn pirate!" Suddenly she turned around and ran out of his sight.

He stared after her a few minutes, and then he walked back to the ship. And after he had reached the Going-Merry, all he felt was that he would miss her.

o

o

-end-


End file.
